The Lost Rose Retuns
by SilverDaggerX
Summary: She was taken from her life on Remnant to fight in a endless war against the darkness. So, when the Fallen find a way to Remnant how will Lily Rose react and how will she kick them off Remnant and deal with Guardians trying to drag their best hunter back to the war she just escaped from. RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth & Monty Oum (may he rest in peace). Destiny is owned by Bungie.
1. The Return

King's Watch, Cosmodrome, Old Russia, Earth

A woman wearing the Days of Iron armour set with the ornaments active with all pieces except the chest armour with the Nightstalker's Cloak. They had the shimmer shader equipped as well giving a black and neon blue tint to the armour. They had The Last Word and Thorn on each leg with Dreadfang slung over their back. They had Bad Juju with the Dragonsbane ornament equipped to it in their hands. Thorn also had Rose of Corruption equipped as well.

They used the Iron Gjallarwing sparrow and the Aspect of Glass ship with the Clades Orygis emblem. They were level 40 with a light level of 392. This woman was a hunter class Guardian on a mission to see what the house of kings was doing. She was Lily Rose.

Lily observed the areas inside the King's Watch and asked her Ghost "Ghost, remind me what the hell i'm doing, again." Lily walked into the room where the House of Wolves had tried to bring the Kings into the fold, but failed and where the Echo of Oryx causing the taken blight on Earth had fallen. "Tracking down the house of kings and finding out their plans. Huh… that's new!" Ghost comments as he looks at a console which seems to control a device to send things… somewhere. He then looked over to Lily who was staring in horror at the coordinates that this machine is set to while reappearing the word "No!" Over and over again like a broken record.

Ghost didn't understand what scared his Guardian so much and also didn't recognise these coordinates either. "Ghost activate the machine, we're going through after them and not stopping until everyone of the fallen are dead. I'll be damned if I'm letting them take over my home!" Lily growled out as Ghost looked at her with what was as close to shock as he could convey.

"What do you mean your home?" He asked her with Lily responding "Ghost, these coordinates lead to a planet in another solar system. This is where I was born until one day, in a flash of light, I was sucked away and ended up in the Cosmodrome. I died shortly after I arrived thanks to the fallen in the area. Then you found me. This planet is called Remnant. This is where I need to be. The fallen will not be allowed to kill them or anyone they know if I can help it."

Ghost was speechless and activated the machine that would send Lily home. He felt bad for keeping her away from her family for so long. Lily saw the portal open but had Ghost reconfigure the coordinates to a place where, if her habits hadn't changed, she could find her sister. She saw the place and changed her armour for a simple dark grey t shirt with a hooded man on it with navy blue jeans and black and blue combat boots. She also wore a cloak in a black colour with her emblem printed on the clip that held it to her body.

She then walked through the portal.

From Dust till Dawn, Vale, Remnant

Lily appeared in an alleyway across from the store 'From Dust till Dawn' and through the window, saw a person they were hoping to see. Ruby Rose. Lily walked through the door and greeted the shop owner. She looked around as she kept an eye around in case of threats. Lily had Ghost on standby with her weapon she made herself which she had stored on her at all times. She recreated it from her memories of her original weapon.

She got her phone out, put her headphones out, plugged them in and hit shuffle. She left it running while looking around and turned around when she heard the door open. She watched as the lord of all criminals, Roman Torchwick, walked in the store with Junior's hired men.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Roman rhetorically asked as he had one gun pointed at the owner who asked them to take the lien and leave. Roman told him to calm down saying how he wasn't here for the money and had the guns get the dust.

One gun went over to Ruby which I was about to intercept but stopped when I remembered what Ruby was like. One gun approached me and said "Hands in the air!" Like it was a threat which made me sigh and put my hands behind my back. I sent a mental command to Ghost who summoned my sword which looked like raze lighter to my back which could shift into a sniper rifle and Scythe as well as a railgun and a necklace.

The gun that went over to Ruby promptly went flying across the room and landed on the one trying to intimidate me. They both landed on a heap in front of me which I walked away from. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen next. Roman sent another gun at Ruby who went flying out the window followed by Ruby slamming her Scythe into the ground and switching her headphones off. I slowly walked out the store after Roman.

"Okay… get her" he said which got my eye twitching violently as the guns went to Ruby who beat them six ways to Sunday within a minute. She kicked them using her Scythe as an anchor with half of them getting taken out. I knocked out two from behind as I then drew my sword. I knocked out the rest after hitting them in the head with the butt of the sword after slashing each one's stomach dwindling the aura.

One fell at romans feet and he commented "You were worth every cent… truly you were. Well red, grey as much as I'd love to stick around.. I'm afraid… this is where we part ways" he lifted his cane and flipped the sight on the bottom up as he shot a round at us. I immediately used the shield of the sword to block the projectile. Me and Ruby followed after Roman who escaped all of 3 ft above and in front of them. We arrived on the roof.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted at him with him sighing and commenting about how persistent we were when a bullhead floated up in front of us with him boarding it. He threw a fire dust crystal at us saying "End of the lines kids!" He started laughing but a blonde woman saved Ruby with her telekinetic shield. I was fine as I able to shadestep and blink away from the explosion in a second. She starts sending blasts of energy at the bullhead. Roman goes into the cockpit and a woman in a red dress with amber eyes and black hair appears and sends fire at the Blonde. They traded blows back and forth until Ruby shot at her who blocked it with her hand.

Lily drew Thorn and shot her with it. The sickening crack of the cursed gun firing echoed through the night air followed by a scream of pure pain and agony. I holstered Thorn after the bullhead escaped. The blonde took us to the police station where I learned her name was Glynda Goodwitch. "I hope you realise that your actions tonight put yourselves and others in great danger" she said with Ruby saying how they started it.

I simply stared at Glynda with my silver eyes glowing under my hood which appeared to look like two bright lights in the shadow the hood created. "If it were up to me you'd be sent home with a pat on the back… and a slap on the wrist" Glynda says with Ruby recoiling at the end of the sentence. My eyes glowed brighter when this happened. "But there is someone who would like to meet you" she continued and stepped aside with none other than professor Ozpin walking through the door. "Ruby Rose… you.. have silver eyes." He said with me resisting the urge to facepalm. Why? Because that doesn't matter at all. Well I mean it's important but it shouldn't be the first thing to point out about a person.

"So everyone just going to ignore me then?" Lily states with everyone looking at her and thinking 'How did I forget she was there?' "Excuse me.. I don't believe I know your name" Ozpin says with me flipping my hood down.

Everyone goes wide eyed with Ruby visibly shaking. Why? Because I look like a 17 year old Ruby with longer hair and less red and black. "My name… though if you don't believe me, I wouldn't be surprised… is Lily. Lily Rose." Lily says. Ruby's breath catches at the name. She then remembers her sister who everyone believes is dead shows up and helps her with Torchwick. Ozpin didn't know what to say in response to that. The room descended into an uncomfortable silence with the occasional flip of a throwing knife from me.

"Can you please continue with what you were doing? I don't think this silence is good for my health. Granted, health isn't really an issue anymore but, eh." Lily says along with mumbling the last part. "... so Ruby where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asks pointing to Glynda's scroll showing the footage of Ruby's fight with the grunts. "Signal Academy" Ruby says shyly. I sigh at how nervous she is as well as detecting a hint of happiness and anger mixed in with worry. "So, what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin asks with Ruby saying that she wants to be a huntress and going into a long winded exposition of how why she wants to be a huntress. Some references to Yang were thrown in as well along the way.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asks with everyone turning to me as I started laughing like a hyena at this point. "What's so funny?" Glynda scolds me with some unrestrained anger. "Please, even a blind and deaf person could tell who you are. Seriously, I can barely remember the last time I was on Remnant, but even I know who you are. If memory serves it was at least… 10 or 11 years ago. I'm sure it was 11 though." I tell them. Ozpin eyes widen at the year he mentioned as she was right it was the year Lily Rose suddenly disappeared as well as later on, the unfortunate incident claiming the life of one Summer Rose, but Lily didn't know that. "Your Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby says with me nodding. Ozpin asks Ruby if she wants to go to Beacon and she says more than anything with him saying ok.

"Now Ruby please wait outside, I need to have a chat with your… sister over here" Ozpin says with Glynda and Ruby leaving the room. "Oz, what do you want because I can think of lots of better ways I could be spending my time, like reuniting with Yang, Summer , Tai and Qrow along with talking to Ruby more. So I repeat what do you want?" Lily asks Ozpin who sighs and replies with news Lily started shaking from. "It with great sorrow that I inform you that Summer Rose perished shortly after you vanished with being believed to be dead. Now, I'm sure Ruby would be delighted to see you at beacon so my offer to her is offered to you."

Lily sighs and says "Thanks for informing me… and yes I will attend Beacon. It will give me a chance to reconnect with my sisters." Ozpin nods and dismisses her. Lily leaves the room after putting her sunglasses on and straightening her cloak. The cloak looks like Ruby's mixed with Summer's. Lily walked out of the police station and was immediately met with a cannonball of force crashing into her. Ruby hugged her and once she let go she spoke. "Lily… is it really you? I'm not dreaming am I?"

Lily shook her head saying "Yes Ruby, its me. You're not dreaming and we should be heading home. I'm sure Yang is worried about you." Ruby nods as they start walking before Ruby asks the question that she was wondering. "Lily… what happened? Where'd you go?" Lily sighs and responds "Ruby… I'll answer that question once we get home and I'm making sure Qrow is there as he needs to hear this too."

She then remembers about her ship and says "G, bring send us to A.O.G. asap." Ghost acknowledged and transmitted Ruby and Lily to the Aspect of Glass in orbit. Lily got into the pilot's seat and took off. Ruby sat down as soon as she saw Lily sit down. She knew this would be explained in due time. The Aspect of Glass landed outside the Rose/Xiao Long home a couple minutes later. Ruby and Lily left the ship which, after they left, flew back to orbit.

Ruby walked into the house and was greeted by Taiyang Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long. They immediately hugged Ruby in the bear hug they always did. Lily walked into the house while they hugged and leaned against the wall to the right of the door. Once the hug ended Tai and Yang looked towards Lily and their jaws dropped and eyes widened. They couldn't believe it. Lily Rose was back after 11 years. "Is that-"Yang begins to ask but Lily cut her off by saying "Yes it really is me Yang, now where the hell is Qrow? He kinda needs to be here for this." Tai nods and contacts Qrow on his scroll. Qrow showed up a couple minutes later. "No way…" Qrow said before hugging the light out of me. "Now where were you?" Qrow asks Lily. "Sit. This is going to take awhile." Lily responds.

"Now to begin, this story might upset you so be ready for that. Now flashback 11 years…" Lily began.

Flashback, Forest around Patch, 11 years prior to Present Day

Lily walked out of her room and did the usual routine. Afterwards however, she left the house saying "Be back later. See you then" Lily left the house and wen towards the Forest nearby. The reason was that she had a new weapon and needed to test it. No one knew about it because it looks like the necklace that she always wears so they didn't question it. She took out every Grimm in the area in about 5 minutes with mixing between sword mode, Scythe mode, sniper rifle mode and rail gun mode. Lily shifted Hunter's Chaos back into necklace mode with a flick of the wrist holding the gun. The necklace looks like a heart shaped necklace with Clades Orygis etched in red on the black necklace.

Lily then made the trek back to the house where her family was. As she was walking a flash of light suddenly appeared in front of her as she walked into it without noticing. The flash died down and Lily Rose was no longer on Remnant. She woke up on a planet ravaged by war and she turned around and activated Hunter's Chaos in its sword form when she saw an alien charging her. She charged the alien and when it raised its gun to fire at her she stopped charging and activated the shield function of her sword and walked through the gunfire without issue. She then deactivated the shield and beheaded the alien afterwards.

Lily P.O.V.

I was somehow older on this planet. Now what happened next was a surprise to me in itself. I had somehow become 17. I wandered the planet for a couple months until one day…

"What happened?" Yang asked with everyone on edge with what I was going to say.

"Now if I can continue. That day…"

… I somehow found other humans around the planet after wandering for two months with nothing but Hunter's Chaos and my regular outfit. I was practically dying bit by bit every day. Then this family found me and nursed me back to health. Just in time too as the aliens on the planet had found the place. I immediately defended the family who saved me and fought like I'd never fought before. I got a few cuts and bruises here and there but managed to beat back the aliens.

Then the mother of all aliens arrived. I soon discovered that this alien was stronger than all the others. My aura thankfully took most of the punishment. But he was too strong. I watched as he killed the family before my eyes. The next thing I know time slowed down with me getting behind the alien and got it to its knees. I discovered my semblance. It helped me kill this alien after a railgun shot to the face. Nothing survives that. The aliens retreated. I buried the family and wandered the planet for a month after that.

Then came the worst day of my life. That day… was the day I died…

"Than how are you even here? Not that anyone's complaining." Tai asks.

"Well…"

… it started about 2 weeks after I killed the big alien. By this point I had killed god knows how many of them at this point. Anyway, I continued wandering the planet until a bigger version of the big alien showed up. This one was angry at me for killing its cohorts so I fought it. The fight was the hardest of my life. I activated my semblance and used the sword mode and Scythe mode on Hunter's Chaos since they were the most powerful and I had the most practice with those modes along with they seemed to work the best against the aliens. A couple days locked in mortal combat later, the alien felt like an overachiever so it impaled me with an dagger sparking with electricity. I shot it in the face with the railgun.

So I'm lying there bleeding out on the floor being electrocuted when the literal father and leader of the countless aliens I slaughtered shows up. I'm not in a state to do anything so I laid there slowly dying until the alien had enough of death staring me and shot me in the head with the pistol they used.

"So you were… executed?" Qrow asks me and I nod and I continue my story.

"So fast forward a couple centuries…"

… I'm suddenly waking up with my weapon next to me in a state of disrepair. I'm hearing a synthesised voice calling me a guardian and saying eyes up. I open my eyes and see a floating eyeball talking to me. It seemed to be an AI so I didn't question it. So apparently this area I died in years ago was fallen territory, whatever the fallen were, and we needed to get out of here and find a ship to take me to the last city. So yada yada some shot later after picking up an assault rifle, an archon it was called, this being a different house, the factions these fallen were split into, to what killed me and I got the ship and flew off only to come back and kill the archon later. Some travelling around the solar system later, killing aliens along the way I end back up in the King's Watch, the house Kell, the thing that killed me by the way, I find a portal used to send an army of fallen to coordinates I recognised. I was shocked as I knew where these coordinates led to, Mountain Glenn in Remnant, so I had Ghost alter the coordinates to where, if Ruby hadn't changed her habits, which she hadn't, Ruby would be and I walked through the portal and arrived at From Dust Till Dawn.

"So… that's how you got back then?" Yang asks. I nod. I see Ruby looking like she was about to explode but I stopped her before she could "Yes Ruby, you can look at Hunter's Chaos later." Ruby squeals in happiness. "So any questions?" I ask them and Tai asks "Yeah two things 1 you haven't asked where Summer is? and 2 what was the floating eyeball AI thing?" I sigh and reply "I met Ozpin while I was out after stopping an attempted robbery with Ruby, where he told me about Summer, and the AI is still here. G… say hi to my family…"

I wait for a bit before in blue pixels next to me, Ghost appeared and said "Hi! I'm a Ghost and you can thank me for getting this terror of humanity back onto her feet." I sigh before chucking and with a smirk on my face I said to him "You know I hate that name… Little Light" Ghost looked at me and said "You know I hate that!"

"You know you like it… Little Light" I replied and he sighed before leaving with saying "If you need me I'll be managing your armour and weapons from Sol."

"Now I need some sleep for tomorrow. It's not going to be fun." I said before walking up the stairs and walking into my room which looked just like I'd left it. I laid down on my bed before falling asleep.

The next morning,...

I woke up and immediately got ready for the day. I got my phone and had Ghost get Ozpin number to tell him that me, Ruby and Yang would get there our own way. He agreed to it. I waited outside for the sisters and they appeared 10 minutes later. "Ready?" Two nods "Ok, G transmat to AOG." We transmat to the Aspect of Glass which is in orbit. I'm in the pilot seat with Ruby and Yang in the passenger seats. "So I bet you're wondering why we are in my spaceship when we're going to beacon right?" Ruby and Yang nod so I continue "Well as social as Yang is, I thought we could get there faster than the proper craft and reconnect a bit while we're there. I cleared it with Ozpin beforehand so everything's fine. Now G play it"

Ghost nods and plays the news from the ship. After some time, the speech by Glynda happens with me laughing about peace."Why'd you start laughing at peace?" Ruby asks with the answer "Peace never lasts, this comes from someone who took part in an never ending war. I've watched people die in various ways before my very eyes with no way to avoid it, but I'm not standing by while the Kings lay waste to Remnant like they did Earth, also I have a score to settle with that Kell in particular. Oh, when I kill him, I'm going to be so happy I'll probably let them all live. Nah! I'll kill every fallen that stands in my way." From me. They realised that the Kings Kell was the one that killed me.

I swung the Aspect of Glass down and we flew over Beacon with some people, already there, staring at the ship as it descended. We transmat down to Beacon Courtyard. The Aspect of Glass flies back to orbit. "Now let's go! G show me that list please." I asked him.

He complies and shows me a list of students and why I should watch out for them. The first of 3 was Weiss Schnee. The heiress of the SDC. Keep in check or advise how to do so. Also, keep away from faunas if possible. Second, Blake Belladonna. Cat faunas and ex-white Fang member. Left once the organisation turned violent. Keep an eye on her. Finally, Pyrrha Nikos, four time tournament champion with a polarity semblance. Good thing my weapon doesn't use metal so that can't be affected by polarity. Put on a pedestal and looked up to by others. Very few people care for her fame. Just wants to find people who see her for her, not for her achievements, no matter how great they are.

"Now where'd - oh! Son of a bitch!" I yell and blink over to Ruby after seeing Weiss shaking a dust vial in her face. It isn't sealed properly. I grab the vial from Weiss and put my hand on her forehead at arms length to keep her away while simultaneously fixing the dust vial. "Weiss. Look at this for a second. Do you have any idea how much damage your actions could cause?" Next thing I know an explosion happens after I question Weiss. "Great. Just great! This is the exactly what I was saying Weiss. Now leave, princess, before you make things worse." I say to Weiss. I go invisible to tail Blake who just arrived after this conversation.

"Its heiress actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners." Blake monotones. Ruby snickers and I'm silently laughing at that. Weiss storms off in a huff. Ruby tries to ask Blake her name but she leaves. This was my signal so I follow silently. I decloak and meet a pair of amber eye staring at me. "I knew you were there." Blake tells me. "Let me guess, Cat ears?" I question with her eyes widening at that. "I have my ways of getting information" I say to stop her next question. "So Blake, why'd you leave? Adam? The way you dealt with things?" I ask and get "Both" from Blake.

"I don't have a problem with it. Some of my team and friends were treated like faunas. So I don't judge. Humanity will always discriminate against things that they don't understand." I said to Blake and blinked away to Ruby and Yang and appeared behind them. Weiss appears and sees me with the railgun aimed at her. She doesn't start her rant at Ruby. Not on my watch anyway. Ozpin taps the mic to get everyone's attention. "G record" I say under my breath which he complies with.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have travelled here in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step." Ozpin delivers the speech and Glynda takes over, after Ozpin steps away from the mic saying "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Well… I can't believe I'm saying this but that was worse than Zavala trying to be… encouraging!" I say with Ruby and Yang saying "He seemed… off" and "It almost like it wasn't even there" respectively.

Later, in the ballroom…

"It's like a big slumber party" Yang says to Ruby and I while Ruby writes a letter to her friends back at signal and I just twirled a knife in my hand with no effort. "Not sure dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby responds. "I know I do" Yang replies and starts purring when a knife flies past her face and embeds itself into the wall. She turns to see me twirling another knife in my hand after retracting it.

"You nearly hit me with that!" Yang yelled at me and I stop twirling the knife "But I didn't. I purposely missed that throw you know as I could've killed you without even trying. Now stop that now otherwise I won't miss next time." I respond. "That girl…" Ruby trails off. I follow her line of sight and see Blake. "Oh!" I say when I see her. "Ruby come on let's go talk to her." I continue and we walk over towards Blake. "Blake" I say simply with her glancing from her book and nodding before looking to see Ruby next to me and saying "Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Yeah, my name's Ruby." Ruby says to her with Blake replying "Blake. Also I never got your name." The last part was directed at me. I say "Lily. Now I want to thank you for your help with the heiress." I turn to walk back and do so as Ruby asks Blake "So… what's your book about?" Blake looks up and answers "It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body."

I walk back to them and say "Huh, so just like The Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde then?" Blake looks at me and replies "In a way, although the only similarity is that there are two souls in the same body." I look at her and nod and say "Ruby let's go, I'm sure Blake wants to be left alone right now." Blake nods at my words. We go back to where we were sleeping with Yang looking at boys again. I sigh and throw a knife that embeds itself right in front of her.

"Lilly, do you have to do that?" She asks me and I respond "Yes I did, now get to sleep before I throw another through your hair." Ruby's eyes go wide and so do Yang's at my comment. "You do know how obsessed with her hair she is right?" Ruby asks me. I nod and say "Well it's either that or stop her from eating for a week." Yang gasps and stares at me before responding with "You wouldn't!" I laugh and say "Try me"

Yang starts repeating "No!" over and over again until Weiss is about to tell us to shut up when a pillow knocks her out cold. Just as she got up I threw a pillow at her to save my ears and say "Time to sleep"which Yang and Ruby follow.

The morning came soon after and we went to the locker room. I slept in my clothes as I always did. I was in the locker room next to Ruby and Yang. I looked around the room and observed the others that stood out in the room. Pyrrha Nikos was a world renowned fighter that would give me a challenge if I was serious. Blake Belladonna was an opponent that likes to dodge using clones and surprise you but not if you know that she uses clones. Nora Valkyrie was an opponent that gets stronger by absorbing electricity so none of that. Lie Ren was an opponent that uses SMGs that have blades on them, he uses speed and fire rate to whittle down opponents then finish with the blades. Everyone else was either too easy or a mild annoyance.

I hear Ruby talking to Yang about teams and breaking out of a shell. "Yang, Ruby stop now before I cut my own ears off." I tell them. I see Jaune talking to Weiss and hear "Jaune, do you know who this is?" From her. I act quick and throw a knife that flies right past Weiss but cuts her hair a bit and embeds itself into the wall. I get another knife before saying "I suggest you not finish that conversation, before I do something you regret." Silence looms after I finished. The PA system emits Glynda's voice and says "All first years to beacon cliff for initiation."

I made my way out of the room after retrieving my knife from the wall. I stood on the launch pad next to Ruby, waiting for Ozpin to let us go and kill things already.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. Today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda took over for Ozpin saying

"Now, I'm sure most of you have heard about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today." Ozpin took over again continuing

"These teammates will be with you for the next four years, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the duration of your stay here."

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You find an abandoned temple at the end of path containing relics. You will return this item to us." Ozpin says before students start flying. I was launched not soon after Ruby.


	2. Fragmented

I flew through the air after Ozpin launched everyone. I was so used to being in the air I wasn't even fazed by this. I flew closer to Ruby as I continued flying towards the forest. I landed down on the ground creating a sizeable crater as Ruby landed ahead of me. She immediately ran off in search of either Yang or myself. I used a combination of blink and shadestep to keep close to her as she ran through the forest. Ruby skids to a stop in front of Weiss who walks off almost immediately. "Wow… she's worse than literally every Guardian with inflated egos at the tower." I comment to the side of Ruby. She jumps in fright at me being there. "Since when were you there?" Ruby asked. "Since always, speaking of which I spot the bitch now." I say with Weiss walking back to us.

We walked along with some conversation here and there. Weiss lead the group but led us in circles. I'd had enough. "Yo, Ice Queen, when are you going to admit you have no idea where we're going?" I asked her. She gave a vague answer which I sighed at. "Ice Queen, you're not perfect, you're never going to be perfect despite what you think, so follow me I have an idea of how to find the temple." I tell them, leaving out the fact I already knew where the temple was. I was using this as an excuse to do something I'd always wanted to do.

While high in the air, on a nevermore, I heard an angry scream coming from Yang.

"YOU MONSTERS!!" This was all I heard before I turned my attention to the temple with me noting we would be there in a couple minutes. "Well, it seems some Grimm have made our dear sister angry Ruby." I say to her with Ruby looking down and seeing that we were above the temple. "We're here. So how are we getting down?" She asks me. "Jump." I stated while simultaneously letting go of the nevermore and freefalling down. Blake watches Ruby fall and get hit by Jaune into a tree with me still falling and not obeying the law of physics by constantly jumping in the air.

Nora comes in riding a ursa with Ren following behind. Pyrrha runs in followed by a deathstalker along with me finally landing, albeit painfully for a certain deathstalker. I walked over to the group assembled and picked up the white knight piece. Jaune and Weiss land and come over. Pyrrha lands at our feet with Ruby charging the deathstalker and not scratching it. She runs and gets pinned by a nevermore feather along with the deathstalker closing in.

Yang watches in horror as Ruby is about to be killed by the overgrown scorpion. Weiss is about to save her when everyone hears a sickening crack of a gun hammer being set off and see me with Thorn in hand firing shots faster than physically possible. "Never again. I won't lose another one." I say which confuses everyone present after putting Thorn back into its holster.

I take off my necklace which everyone is confused by except Yang and Ruby. They watch as the necklace in my hand transforms into a scythe. I split the scythe in two and stab it into the deathstalker. I draw The Last Word and put it to the chin of the scorpion and pull the trigger. I holster TLW and return my scythes into the necklace and put it back on. The Grimm slowly fades away behind me. I take the feather out of the Ruby's cloak and walk off. Everyone looks at me as I walk off. Then once I'm out of sight they start heading back to Beacon. The nevermore follows them. They hear a scream in the distance but don't know who it's coming from but it was one of anger not fear.

I screamed at the top of my lungs in anger of what just happened and looked at the handcannon in my hand. Thorn. I put it away again before blinking into a clearing to see Ruby decapitating a nevermore only to see an army of beowolves and ursai charging towards them. I sigh and watch as they deal with it but know their aura was getting low. Suddenly they all blew up and the rest burned to death. One beowolf jumped behind them to kill but a throwing knife found its home in the skull of the beast.

I blinked and took the knife and blinked over to Beacon with the rest making there way back.

Most of the teams were formed except for two. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos. You four retrieved the white rook pieces. You will be known as team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Arc." Ozpin says to everyone. Jaune was confused as to why he was team leader. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long Lily Rose. You five retrieved the white knight pieces. You will be known as team RRWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin names the last team and dismisses us to the dorm rooms. When we reach the room we find that there is 5 beds in the room with a workbench next to one of them. I let out a breath I didn't know that was holding. It sounded like a sigh of relief.

The next morning…

I woke up early as usual. I did my morning routine of 100 laps, 100 pushups, situps and squats. All in the space of an hour. Zavala was a slave driver at times. I blinked back into my room and took a shower. Then a whistle goes off. I emerge to see everyone up and setting the room up. I set up a vault and exotic weapon kiosk next to the workbench which held TLW and Thorn. I also put up a framed photo of the tower which showed me alongside the Vanguard.

I check the time and see that it's 8:55 and immediately rush out the door. Everyone sees the time and understands why I ran off. We arrive at Port's lesson alongside team JNPR on time and take our seats. Port started the lesson off with talking about Grimm.

Then it devolved into a story about him capturing a beowolf. Afterwards Port offhandedly talked about what makes a true huntsman/huntress. After he finished and he was about to ask for someone who thinks they were the embodiment of these traits. Weiss looked like she was about to explode. I commented on Ports message.

"Well I'm seeing several things wrong with that." I say which garners everyone's attention. Weiss looked even angrier if that was possible. Seriously any more anger would make her explode. "And what makes you say that?" Port asks me with me asking him a simple 2 questions. "2 things 1 Does this school teach students about what they may have to do in the future? And 2, and be honest with me here, have you ever had to fight in a war?" I asked him. He answered no to both questions. "And therein lies the problem" I say.

"Enlighten us then" Port challenged me with me chucking at the challenge and I say "Oh I will." Everyone watched as I blinked down to the stage with Port opening 10 cages containing Beowolves, Ursai and Boarbatusks. Everyone thought this was overkill but I saw it as everyday of my life.

"Wow… is this it?" I asked him. All jaws drop after I said that. "Excuse me?" Port asks. I respond after roundhouse kicking an ursa making its head fly and land on Weiss. That was funny. "Let tell you something, I've had to deal with things no one at my age should have to deal with. Think of the worst thing in the world and multiply that by cancer on steroids. That is my life everyday.

When I hit rock bottom a couple years ago it was the worst time of my life. I watched as all my team was killed off one by one. And after that, let me tell you I just lost it. Oh but you should have seen the face of the thing that did it. Oh that was fun! But I digress, the message, always plan for every outcome, and always improve. Maybe then, will you not make the mistakes I did and have to live with consequences everyday of your life." I finished after decapitating the last Beowolf.

The crowd watched as I had punched an ursa so hard its head exploded… when I hit in the stomach. Also, I kicked the everliving shit out of the pigs. They just fell, like the others, in a manner similar to dominoes. After the massacre I just blinked away to try and forget what happens to my team after those monsters killed them in front of me. After the class, no one saw me from the rest of the day but the occasional gunshot was heard every now and then. When Ruby and the the other members of the team returned to our room. They were surprised to not see me at all. Ruby sighed and left the room and went to the roof.

I stood there on the roof with my cloak billowing behind me as I stared into the horizon. I heard Ruby say "You ok?" I just sighed, turned around and Ruby froze at what she saw. The look on her face said it all. She was beyond shocked as I looked like I had just cried for a full day non stop. "I don't know you tell me." I say sounding really depressed. Ruby hugs me and I don't even bug her if the hug was too hard. She looked at me and asked "What happened?" I sighed and had ghost play the clips of what happened on those 5 dreadful moments that I will never forget when I let them down.

Ishtar Sink, Waking Ruins, Vault of Glass, Venus

I walked through the door to Atheon's chamber alongside my 5 teammates. We specialized in missions that were too hard for others to complete. Namely raids. After some dead Vex and defending the conflux later a noise rang through the room. The door closed and Atheon, Time's Conflux appeared in a flash of light.

We ended up being split in two with me and two other hunters being sent into the Venus area of the Vault. I handled the relic with the other hunters shooting down the oracles as well as any other Vex units that got in the way. The portal opened and we came back out and got on the middle platform with me taking the lead and using the shield on the Aegis to block the Torch Hammer fire that was coming our way.

The rest of the guardians consisting of 2 titans and 3 hunters fired all their rounds at Atheon. We repeated this process a couple times until he was nearly dead. Suddenly the Aegis disappeared which shocked everyone with us scattering around the room and firing at Atheon but he was immune to all damage.

One of the titans did a shoulder charge on the Vex monster and did some damage to him. I was throwing knives at him with the other hunters doing the same. One of them threw a smoke bomb at the Titan to let him escape. I shot my 3 Golden Gun shots at him then shot 3 ShadowShots at him and finally finished with sending wave after wave of Arc energy onto Atheon which pushed him off the edge of the room into the Abyss below. Before he went down however he grabbed one of the titans and pulled them down with him but I grabbed them and held on with all my strength but I was getting dragged down with them. The rest of the team helped me in pulling them up.

One of the hunters unloaded Thorn on Atheon to make him fall. Nothing worked. Atheon shot at the cliff where all of us were sent flying back but not falling off. The Titan fell with Atheon after throwing his mark up and TLW onto the side. I just looked at where my friend was a couple seconds ago.

The Prison of Elders, The Reef

Me and my 4 other teammates walked into the Fallen room after gruelling 4 rounds of torture before this. Skolas ended up being a challenge with him making us pass the devouring light around with me using my light to get rid of the debuff.

We shot at Skolas with him stopping the devouring light strategy and shooting at us along with summoning wave after wave of Fallen after us. I used Arc blade to cut up the entire Fallen army while the others shot at Skolas. Then I saw one of the hunters fly across the room after Skolas blew up. Turned out that they stuck a grenade to Skolas and killed him. I ran over to them with them giving me Thorn and their hunter cloak.

The Hellmouth, Oversoul Throne, Crota's End, Moon

Me and my 3 remaining team mates ventured into the Hellmouth to kill the Hive Prince. The others made him fall to his knees with me swinging his sword at him before he backhanded me but I stopped midair because of my semblance and landed safely. One of my teammates, the hunters, was impaled on the end of Crota's sword as I watched him slowly die. I immediately killed Croat in anger with his own sword. My armour was severely destroyed but I didn't care. Me and my remaining 2 teammates clawed our way out and back to the tower. I took my Fallen friends cloak.

King's Fall, Dreadnought, Saturn

Me and my 2 teammates walked into a room that overlooked Saturn. Oryx came up and we made quick work of him with my Titan friend nearly dying but I ended up using my sword and blocking the finishing blow and chopping Oryx into tiny pieces. Oryx had taken the hunter which angered me. I killed him as an act of mercy. "I'm not losing the last one." Was all I said after we returned to the city.

Plaguelands, Perfection Complex, Wrath of the Machine, Earth

Me and the Titan walked into the complex that held the last threat to the Sol system and it was the toughest challenge yet. We threw Siva charges at Axis, Archon Prime who fell onto the spider like legs and teleported round the room. He was a pain to hit but we dealt with him up until he sent out a massive wave of deadly Siva nanites. We blocked with the swords Saladin gave us but the titans ran out of energy.

I watched in horror as he was blasted off into the abyss behind us leaving only his mark behind. I silently started shaking with everything going haywire around me as I drew Hunter's Chaos. In my rage the armour I wore dissipated and was replaced by my current outfit. I severed his torso from his body and the decapitated him with the scythe mode active. His body slumped down and I picked up my last friends Titan mark and left never to return.

The Last City, The Tower, Russia, Earth

When only one ship returned everyone knew what happened. They didn't expect to see me walk down to the vanguard room straight away and then leave for my home without so much as a word said. The speaker saw me and knew what had happened. I never said a word to anyone after that and never joined another fire team again. Then the speaker told me to go to the King's Watch and report on what the Kings had been doing.

The roof was silent after the videos played and Ruby stared at me in silence before hugging me. I just returned the hug without saying a word. The sun set behind us and we went down into the dorm room neither of us saying a word during the time.

Yang stared at the door waiting for us to come back and once we did was surprised to see what we looked like. We looked sad and distant. This would last a couple hours for Ruby but it would last for a couple more days for me.

I laid down on my bed and thought about how I wouldn't let the same thing happen to this team, especially as my sisters were on said team. I wouldn't let another team die on me. I went to sleep shortly after this. A few days passed with me still being distant and not talking to anyone. Ruby knew the reason but the others were confused at why I was acting this way. Yang was really worried for me but didn't let it show.

I sent Ruby a message telling her to show them the videos which I had ghost send her. I'll give her the signal when to show them. When we were in our room I gave Ruby the signal. She played the videos for the rest of the team to see. They were confused about the armour we wore and our abilities. They were speechless about what I had to witness. "When did it happen?" Blake asked and I responded with "It happened around a month ago and those missions took place a month apart. The last one was a month ago and the first one was 5 months back." I sigh and think about what to tell them but Weiss asks the question on her and Blake's mind. "Ok I've got only one question. Where did you get this?"

Ruby and Yang realise where this took place and I tell them the story I told the others. To say they are surprised would be an understatement. They couldn't even begin to imagine what I'd been through. We went to sleep shortly after. I went through school with more heart than I showed before. My last class today was with Goodwitch. I had to fight today so I decided whoever my opponent was that I would show them that they can't mess with me. My opponent was Cardin Winchester. This would be fun.

The fight started and Cardin rushes at me and smashes the mace into me. Everyone sees that I didn't move a muscle or try to dodge at all. Then Cardin goes flying after hitting me with the mace. They look at the aura meters and see that I took no damage but Cardin was down to half his aura. I turned Hunter's Chaos into sword form and swung it with a wave of lightning coming off it and blasting Cardin with it taking him down to a quarter of his aura. Then a railgun shot blasted him across the room and eliminated him from the match.

"Now who's next?" I asked which everyone looks at me but then realised that I wasn't even serious and took no damage to my aura at all. "Ok but instead of one v one I'm thinking me vs a team?" I ask Glynda who nods and the screen chooses team JNPR. They come down and stand across from me as I switch Hunter's Chaos into sword form and have ghost bring Young Wolf's Howl into my free hand.

The buzzer goes off signalling the start of the match as I charge forward and slash at Jaune and Pyrrha who block with their shields. Ren come up behind me and shoots his guns at me which I block with YWH and Nora swings her hammer at me which is blocked by HC. I sheath HC onto my back and only use YWH and swing it down sending a wave of flames at the group when it impacted the ground. Pyrrha rolled out of the way alongside Nora and Ren but Jaune was sent flying out the arena. He was eliminated.

Ren and Nora charge at me but I block and counter each move by redrawing HC and slashing at Ren which brings him down to red aura. Nora is enraged and swings at me which sends me flying away. I appear behind her and kick her on the back of the leg. She falls and is slashed by my sword. I send YWH back and sheath HC. I draw TLW and another version of TLW but silver instead of gold called The First Curse. I shot rounds at Ren and Nora sending them reeling against the force of the bullets which eliminated them from the match. I reloaded and engaged Pyrrha in single combat shooting both guns at her constantly. Any bullet not blocked by her shield was dodged. I holstered both guns and drew HC in scythe mode.

I swung the scythe around and knocked Pyrrha down to half aura. I was at three quarters aura. I switched to sword mode and swung at her with it. It knocked her back so she shot Miló at me but I blocked it with the guard. I then swung and sent a wave of void energy at her. It knocked her near the edge of the ring. I then threw a knife while she was dazed which the blunt end hit her and knocked her out of the ring ending the match. I sheathed HC and sat down. I looked at the aura levels and saw all of team JNPR in elimination zone and my own aura was about half. That was tougher than expected.

The rest of the fights couldn't top mine and people did want to beat me but still took notice of other people's skill. I watched the rest of the lesson and thought about what to do now. I decided to not use any super moves or grenades. Guns that were not Thorn were acceptable and swords were fair play.

We moved onto history with the good Doctor Oobleck. This was a fun time as he was teaching really fast as always but I always kept up and answered right every time. Cardin went to flick a piece of paper at Jaune but was intercepted by a knife and another one flew past his head.

Everyone looked at me as I bring my hand back. "Ah Miss Rose, I would ask you to refrain from doing that but we all know you won't. Now would you please tell us what advantage the faunas had over general lagoon's forces." Oobleck said as I answered "Well, the faunas have enhanced senses, one of which being eyesight, which leads to faunas having night vision leaving them the advantage in sneak attacks on them at night. Lagoon's army tried to ambush them in their sleep which backfired as the faunas could see them and hear them approach which led to him being captured as his army was outmatched."

Oobleck was impressed by my knowledge as him and the rest of the teachers knew I'd been gone for 11 years. This was impressive as I knew so much about the world despite it being 11 years since I left and came back with however long it was wherever I was. He continued the lesson with nothing happening for the rest of the lesson.

I left the lesson with Cardin glaring at me but not caring. I entered my room after the day and did maintenance on my weapons. I laid down on the bed I was given.

The next day…

I walked through the forever fall forest alongside my team. Jaune walked alongside us with his team. Glynda was talking about how we had to collect one jar of sap from the trees in the forest. Jaune was about to be dragged away by Cardin but he saw the look I gave him and backed off.

We gathered the sap with me keeping an eye on Nora so she didn't devour the sap before we left. I knew Cardin would try something and I was right as I saw a jar of sap hit me. I didn't even try to dodge it because I really couldn't care less about the armour I wore. It was a random set from Sol that looked good enough.

I used the solar power to purge the sap from the armour along with the armour itself as it was useless. I had my armour ready just in case the Fallen show up. An Ursa Major showed up and smelled the sap that I had on my hands and attacked. I burned the sap off my hands before decapitating the ursa with HC without even looking.

We left and went back to Beacon with me wondering where the Fallen where and what they were planning. The house of kings wouldn't stay hidden forever. I decided to wait for them to reveal themselves. I trained in the forever fall everyday until I do.

The Vytal festival was approaching soon with students from Vacuo coming into Vale today so Weiss wants to spy on them to get the upper hand. Then we saw a dust shop had been robbed. The police officers thought it may bethel white Fang. I knew where this would go. "The white fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss comments with me silently drawing Thorn and a knife in wait for the explosion that is incoming.

"What's your problem?" Blake hisses at Weiss. "I simply don't care for the criminally insane." She replies. "Weiss the only reason the white Fang is targeting your family and company, and why your childhood was so terrible, is because of your father." I explain to her but of course she takes offence but I stop her right there. "I had ghost hack into your father's personal computer and found that he treats the faunas labour lower than the dirt on my shoes." I say to her.

Blake and Weiss kept on arguing even when we were back at Beacon. It still wasn't over and I was fed up of it quite frankly as I shot Thorn into the air cutting the argument short.

"Now you two need to stop before someone does something they'll regret." I state as I holster Thorn again. They stop the argument and I go to sleep to ease my mind.

I woke up the next morning to a room that felt empty. I looked around and noticed that everyone was there … except Blake. 'They didn't, did they? No they wouldn't, unless Blake revealed she was a … but only if Weiss talked about…' my train of thought cut off as I screamed "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!" I was pissed as all hell right now. The rest of my team woke up to see me stood there and then saw the gravity around me flipped with lightning and fire flying all around me.

I was not happy at all but I would talk to Weiss later but first… "What did I say yesterday? I said stop before something happens and look what you did. You carried on after I was asleep. Now Blake is out there and we need to find her before she goes all one woman army against the white Fang.

Now we are going to go out and find her. Or we could stay here and think about our actions while we wait for Blake to return which I know she won't so we are going to go out and look for her. No one stops until I call it a day got it?" I say to them. They nod and we leave to go look for Blake.


	3. Showdown

"How do I get myself into this situations?" I asked myself as I knocked around the white Fang grunts after finding Blake at the docks. After they left I learnt everything alongside the other members of the team and made our way back to Beacon with the team finally back together.

Outside the Cafeteria, Beacon Academy, Vale, Remnant Blaze POV

I walked alongside Sun, a blonde monkey faunas who fought alongside the girls we are about to meet, and my brother Neptune towards the cafeteria where a group of 5 girls were.

After Sun explained what happened at the docks, we reached the doors to the cafeteria ano told Neptune to be cool. "Sun, you do realise that for him that's impossible. I mean why do you think I'm here?" I respond.

"Good point." Sun says. "Ok I'm really excited for you to meet them." We walk into the cafeteria to see what was akin to a large scale good fight between 8 different students with one member of the team sitting out in the corner. We stood in the doorway as everyone barreled past us to get away as fast as possible.

I looked around the room and noticed that the one in the corner looked extremely bored. Sun was smiling and we watched as they fought using turkey, leek, bread melon attached to a pole and a swordfish. Then one of them went sonic boom on them and slammed them into a wall and splashed them with all the food. Neptune was covered while me and Sun remained unharmed.

I had a purple can in my hand and was drinking from it. The girl in the corner walked over to us and simply said "Sun." She had a voice like silk. Neptune was about to hit on her but I beat him to it. "Hey hotstuff. Who are you exactly?" I asked her. "Lily Rose. Now Sun, who are these two clowns?" She asked him. "Blaze and Neptune Vesalius. Neptune is the blue haired one."

"Well, you're half right." I say as I shove my head at Neptune. Lily just stares at us. "K, so I'm assuming that you're here for the Vytal Festival."

"HELL yeah. I mean who isn't?" I say to her while she says "We may want to move." I move out of the way with her when Glynda Goodwitch charges into the room. After she fixes the room, the yellow girl finally landed and looked fine. Lily left as Glynda and Ozpin did as well.

Lily POV, Ozpin's office, Beacon academy, Vale, Remnant

"Come in" Ozpin says when General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military walks through the door. "Ozpin it been too long." James says and then makes a comment about how it has been too long since he saw Glynda. She just leaves. "She hasn't changed." He comments.

"Headmasters don't usually travel with their students for the Vytal festival. Also, the small fleet outside my window had me somewhat concerned." Ozpin says to James. "Well concern is what brought them here." He states. I roll my eyes and decide now is the time to make my presence known to them.

"Wow, really?... concern is what brought an army to Vale? How utterly detestable." I tell them whilst deactivating my invisibility. Ozpin's eyes widen and James looks shocked that I'm stood there. "Now care to tell me why you have here?" I say.

"Well Qrow said a 'Queen has pawns' so James decides that an army is the smartest choice." Ozpin explains to me while I nod. "So you're telling me that Cinder and her team are working with Roman and the White Fang for Salem and her inner circle." I say which causes their eyes to widen and their jaws to hit the floor.

"How do you even know about that and why Cinder!?" They ask me. "Please I just had ghost look through every internet service and website, including all military sites, for any important information." I say. "You hacked my army?!" James yells at me. "Yes I did and you'll thank me when I tell you that I increased your security so nothing on this planet would be able to hack your automaton army." I tell them.

"Lily, why are you here?" Ozpin asks me. "I need to tell you two things. One is that my eyes are awake. And the other is that you need to stay away from Mountain Glenn for mission locations." I inform them. Eyes widen when I say my eyes are awake and get questioning gazes about mount Glenn.

"Ok then that is a surprise and why Mountain Glenn specifically?" Ozpin asks me. "Because it factors into the whole reason I'm back here on Remnant. That being that an alien race is currently amassing an army to lay waste to this planet and I'm the only standing between them and global annihilation." I tell them.

"Ozpin I'm going back and tell me, do you believe your students can win a war?" James asks and I answer before Ozpin does.

"I hope they never have to be subjugated to the hell that is my life." I tell them. "I was off on another planet in another solar system fighting aliens with multiple semblances whilst watching my friends die in front of me. I ended up coming back here because I need to stop the alien invasion and also it allows me to reconnect with my family. I also get revenge against the alien that killed me." I tell them.

"If you died then how are you alive right now?" James asks me. "Oh like this." I say and I put TFC to my temple and fire a bullet into my skull killing me. Ghost then resurrects me. "I really hate that." They just stare at me. "This" I point to Ghost "is how I came back"

"Now i'm going back to my team and remember everything you learned here today." I tell them as I leave.

I blinked into the room as my team were in altered outfits. "Ok so Ruby and Weiss will go to the CCT and check the SDC records. Blake is going to a White Fang recruitment meeting. Yang is going to visit Junior to see if he knows anything. Did I get everything?" I ask. They nod.

Sun popped up outside the window. "What's this about a White Fang meeting?" He asked. Some failing to persuade him later and Neptune was in the room later as well.

A knock was heard on the door and I opened it to reveal Blaze. "So hotstuff, what is your role in all this?" He asked me. "I'm off to follow up on a lead I found out about some personal demons." I tell them.

I really meant that I'm going to find where the location of the Fallen stronghold was and thin out their numbers to lessen the army on Remnant.

"So Sun will go with Blake as he's the only other faunas here. Neptune will go with Yang and Blaze will go with Lily. I'm going with Weiss." Ruby stars the changes to the plan.

I grab hold of Blaze and blink is to the entrance to Mountain Glenn. He reorients himself and watches as I equip the Days of Iron set minus the helmet for now. "Why don't you wear that all the time?" He asks me. "This is needed for what we're about to go up against so try not to get hit. I still don't know how good aura is against these bastards." I say.

"So what exactly are we fighting?" Blaze asks as we walk into Mountain Glenn with me having TLW and Thorn on my leg holsters and Dreadfang on my back. HC was in storage mode around my neck and Bad Juju was in my hands.

"We are fighting a race of aliens from another solar system called the Eliksni of Fallen as they are now known as." I explain to him as I ready my weapons. "Strategy?" Blaze inquires.

"Avoid line of site of the Vandals with Wire Rifles at all costs until I say so. Use lightninglightning dust against Captains to take down Arc shields. Every other enemy can be killed like a Grimm." I lay down the plan for him and he . has a dumbfounded look on his face. "um… I'll just kill whatever's in my way. Ok? Ok. LEROY JENKINS!!!!"

"Now I'm going to murder these assholes so you just get to cover." I tell him. He gets to cover as I walk into the courtyard outside Merlot Industries. I equip the helmet anod the Rosebright shader when a massive group of Fallen charge in.

The group consists of 100 Shanks, 150 Dregs, 300 Vandals with 150 using Wire Rifles, 500 Captains, 40 Servitors and 10 Archons. "Wow they really don't like you." Blaze says to me.

"Well I did kill what equated to a God to them multiple times so I guess it is deserved." I tell him and focus fire on the Wire Rifle Vandals. "You know this is a miniature army and this isn't even a quarter of the full army if the readings Ghost is getting are any indication." I tell Blaze who was fighting them hand to hand and demonstrating that aura can defend against the Fallen really well.

I shot the last Sniper Vandal and switched Bad Juju for Thorn and TLW. I killed the rest of the Vandals, half of the Shanks, 100 Dregs, 25 Captains and a Servitor. Blaze had killed 50 Dregs, 50 Shanks, 50 Captains and 5 Servitors.

That left 425 Captains, 34 Servitors and all 10 Archons. I drew Dreadfang and with Ghost supplying the Heavy Ammo Synths I killed 420 Captains and 30 Servitors. Blaze had killed the remaining 5 Captains and 4 Servitors, leaving just the 10 Archons left.

"Ok Blaze, these are the second in command to the Kells and the Army Generals if you want to think of it that way. You stay back and regenerate your aura back while I deal with these assholes." I tell Blaze who takes cover behind a wall as I dismiss my armour and draw Hunter's Chaos.

I have it in scythe mode and split them into the two handed smaller scythes and channeled Arc energy into them activating the Bladedancer Arc Blade. I killed 3 of the Archons before it ran out. I sheathed the scythes as I activated the Gunslinger Golden Gun and shot 3 of the Archons and followed up with 3 shots from the Nightstalker's ShadowShot.

That left 4 Archons left. I redrew the scythes and reconnected them again as I used the scythe to end one of the Archons. I switched HC to sword mode and killed another Archon. I switched to Sniper rifle mode and killed the second to last Archon. I switched to the railgun mode and fired it at the last Archon in it's face.

I switched Hunter's Chaos back to necklace form and put it back on. I then sat down from light exhaustion and left it to recharge for awhile.

"Well now that took more light than I thought." I tell him. Just then my phone and Blaze's scroll get a call from Blake and Sun about a Atlesian Paladin being piloted by Roman Torchwick chasing them.

I grabbed Blaze and blinked over to Ruby just as the Paladin fell down in front of us. By this point I'd had enough shit happen in the day. I stood up and blinked behind the Paladin.

I tore Torchwick out of the Paladin and threw him down after landing in front of him. I threw a knife into the Paladin and it exploded when the knife hit it. The knife was an explosive kind instead of the normal incendiary.

"Talk. Now." I tell him while pointing Thorn in his face. "Ok what do you need to know?" He asks me. "Blake, you handle this." I say and shadestep over to the others while having a gun trained on Roman at all times.

Later…

I laid down on my bed after learning that the White Fang are led by the stupidest people in existence. "Lily what did you do today?" Ruby asks me. I have Ghost play the recording of the mission he took and they saw my fight against the mini army.

"That is normal for me to deal with but I'll admit that that was a large group. A normal group is half the size of that group. It's usually 550 instead of 1,100." I inform them. "Then again that is a small group or scouring party for targets that have been proven to be a threat."

"That's normal?!?" Yang yells. I nod at her and manage my weapons. TLW and TFC were simple as they were practically the same gun. Thorn was similar but harder. Bad Juju was straightforward. Dreadfang just needed sharpening. Hunter's Chaos was the hardest by far. I checked the scope, coils and sharpness of the blades. Everything was at maximum capacity.

I watched as Pyrrha knocked CRDL around like they were rookies which they were as it was really easy to beat them.

After the slaughter was over, Goodwitch said "We have time for one more match." Blaze raised his hand. "Mr. Vesalius, let me matchup your opponent." Blaze says "Actually I want to fight her." He points at me. I accept as I blink down to the stage across from Blaze.

"Ok hot stuff, take it easy on me will ya?" He asks. "No. I never take it easy, but you seem strong enough to take my stronger abilities that I haven't used yet." I tell him.

"Begin!" Glynda says and I charge with my sword. It is intercepted by a glaive.


End file.
